


night

by bmmboo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Post Ep. 11, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i'm not freaking out about it really, totally self indulgent fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmboo/pseuds/bmmboo
Summary: The sound is slow and steady, like watching the calm ocean. It reminds him of home. Maybe, he thinks, because it is. Victor takes a deep breath that hitches at it’s apex, and his breaths begin to come more quickly, Yuri knows he’s woken up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 10000% self indulgent cuddly midnight garbage. I wrote it just to amuse myself and feel calm about the next week. Also apparently I have a thing for fluff that happens late at night/in comfy beds.

The hotel room has a gentle, omnipresent sound. Heat runs in the next room over. The elevator doors down the hall ding and slide open and closed with a hushed sound. There is the distant sound of light traffic, and the sea.

Yuri is awake. There’s a soft symphony of ambient noise, but he’s locked onto Victor’s even, deep breathing. It settles him in a way he can’t really explain. The sound is slow and steady, like watching the calm ocean. It reminds him of home. Maybe, he thinks, because it is. Victor takes a deep breath that hitches at it’s apex, and his breaths begin to come more quickly, Yuri knows he’s woken up. 

Victor pushes his face deeper into the crook of Yuri’s neck, where it was resting softly just moments before. He’s still for a moment before sighing deeply, and grumbling something in slurred Russian. When Yuri turns his head even slightly, Victor flinches, eyes still squinting and unfocused as he tries to meet Yuri’s eyes.

“You okay?” Yuri’s voice pops and cracks, still sleeping after hours of disuse. Victor mumbles against his skin, placing a lazy kiss against it. Barely a kiss, more like just pressing his face as close to Yuri as possible. He snakes an arm around Yuri’s ribs, holding him tight. 

“Weird dreams,” he tells Yuri’s shoulder. “Kept dreaming about tomorrow.” he sighs. Yuri latches his hand with his fiances where it rests on his chest. 

“I thought that was something I would be doing,” He wiggles out of Victor’s grasp to turn and face him. The sheets rustle and pop with static. “What were your dreams like?”

Victor’s hair is wild, splaying across their shared pillow, as disheveled as Victor looks tired. “The rink was...”he struggles to find the right word. “It was covered in hills. Everyone did their routine, but it was your routine.” His eyes are dark in the dim light of the room. He reaches up to brush Yuri’s hair back over his head. When Yuri presses into the touch, he does it again, a gentle, soft affection. “They would get to the middle and just...disappear.”

“Did I not make an appearance?”

“No,” he replies playfully, holding Yuri’s cheek. “you wouldn’t disappear.” Yuri can only smile sheepishly. “Yuri?”   
“Hm?”  
“Why are you awake?”

Ah. He’d asked. “Oh. I haven’t been up long.”

Victor lets his hand drop to rest on the bed again. “But why, love.” Yuri may or may not melt a little at the endearment.

“Just thinking about what will happen after the final.” He feels his face harden. What would happen? At this point, how the final itself turned out was a moot point. It would go well or it wouldn’t. He would make the podium or...he wouldn’t. The thought didn’t make his stomach flip as much as it had before. He wanted to win. But at this point...There was no reason to think about that now. 

Afterwards though.   
Yuri’s thoughts snap – a rope pulled too tight – and he finds himself pushed into Victor’s bare chest, his arms wrapped in a crushing grip around him. “I can tell you what will happen.” Yuri just looks up into still, awake blue eyes. Once Victor is sure he has his attention, he starts to speak quietly into Yuri’s hair. “After the final is over, we’ll pack up our things. Go to the banquet,” he smirks. One of Yuri’s eyebrows is dangerously close to breaching his hairline. “I won't let you get that drunk. After, you and I will go home. To Hasetsu.” He nuzzles Yuri's head. "We can get married there. Invite the other skaters."

Yuri takes in a ragged breath. 

“I will carry you like a princess into Yu-Topia if you want.”  
“Victor.”  
“And until you are comfortable and until we both decide what we want to do, we will take a vacation.”  
Yuri actually laughs a little. “A vacation in the middle of winter?”

“A vacation,” Victor rocks them side to side excitedly, “Where all you have to do is nothing. A vacation where I can kiss you whenever I want, and eat something delicious your mom makes. We take a bath whenever we want. We can even take a break from skating, it’s whatever you feel like doing.”

Yuri is smiling stupidly big, too awake. He wants to be wrapped up like a present in Victor’s embrace. He’s shaking a little bit, and it’s not from cold. “If it’s not for competition, I have a feeling you’d want to be at Ice Castle at least a few days of the week, anyway.”

“Like you wouldn’t.”

“That’s true.” he shivers with a laugh. “I think that’s a good idea.” Victor’s body shakes a little before Yuri realizes he’s holding back too. Eventually Victor scoops him up as warmly as he possibly can, and they eventually give in to an exhaustive bout of giggles. 

The room goes back to being mostly silent. The song from earlier resumes, joined by tired laughs and caught breath. Victor places an affectionate kiss on Yuri’s forehead, rubbing a soothing hand over his head, down his shoulder. 

They share good-nights, and once the giggles finally subside, Yuri finds himself falling asleep to the even waves of Victor’s breathing and the ocean outside.


End file.
